


All they have

by Satanisalwayscreaming



Series: Memoirs to the lost [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, I couldn't sleep, LMAO, Maybe fluff, UW, all relating to losing something, and I say if, and because if they didn't i'd be stuck sobbing not able to romance my wife, and would've, because im thankful they didn't, because nadia deserves better, but at the same time, fluff?, fuck it, idk - Freeform, if they really liked each other, it's 3 am good morning guys, it's a drabble, it's a series of drabbles, it's been bugging me a lot since yk, lol this hurts me, memoirs to the lost, so I decided, they would make a terrifying couple, to this painful ship, uwu, write something, write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanisalwayscreaming/pseuds/Satanisalwayscreaming
Summary: Because at the end of the day, he married her, and she married him.And all they have is each other together.





	All they have

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So I have written anything in a while but if you like what I write and stuff check me out on tumblr! 
> 
> arcana-more-likely-nadia-trash
> 
> Also!! Memoirs to the lost is a sort of drabbles thing I have with angst/or like random ideas and each of them circle under the idea something is lost and yeah!!

__

Love was strange.

When Nadia dreamt of love, she didn’t think it would be a spoiled man with beautiful blonde hair messily swept up with a golden hand. She didn’t think it would be a cocky smile or a petulant whine or a self centered brat who always got what he wanted. 

When Lucio dreamt of love, he dreamt of her. Of a princess, of a castle that stood high and proud above everything else. But he didn’t she’d be different from the princesses in the books he knows. He thought he’d sweep her off her feet, not have to deal with a woman with a terrifying mind, a gaze that could rival his swords sharpness and a wit that could easily kill him if it could. 

But that was their love.

Thrown together in a mix of needs and wants, a political arrangement she took to get out and prove herself, while he took it out of a want to show that he had achieved something in his life--nothing less of a man of his status. 

They argued, fought over the littlest things. Strong alone, they made a terrifying combination. She was the ocean, deep and wide and as terrifying as it ran and he was like an inferno that raged and roared always hungry, never satisfied. 

Yet, somehow, they found a way to coexist. They had goals in mind, and how they got to it was different. He was brash, loud, unable to hide and understand the silence or the way she weaves words.

But it’s when the sun has set and the moon climbs do they find themselves seeking each other out. When their walls crumble and fall away, when masks are thrown, they’re only left with the pain they bring, the scars they have to show.

In these moments of silence, reflection, they realize they only have each other. That there wouldn’t be anyone else to understand them but the person they married. Love grows in the strangest of places and eventually they grew to love each other.

Love the smug smirk on his face, love the sharp mind she has. Love the way they bickered, and loved how they would lay, facing each other, tracing features that they hated once and now turned into a sort of strange affection.

Of course love isn’t perfect, and so are they.

They have falling outs, arguments that take time to heal. Words harsh and barbed with poison that brings them back to the days where the only thing they knew was this was the person they were bonded to on paper, nothing more nothing less.

But love is strange, and it grows. They weren’t the best pair, they weren’t each others ideal partners. But they pushed each other, grew in ways they wouldn’t have seen coming and brought out parts of them they didn’t know existed.

So maybe this wasn’t love. Maybe in another time, in another world, they would have found love in each other in different circumstances, or maybe they’d never find love in each other or found love in someone else, someone different.

But this is all they have.


End file.
